The Maids of the Miglione Family
by BJ071992
Summary: How did Pauline, LaBelle and Florie become and stop being maids to the Miglione Family. Here's my version on what happened. From the Judy Blume novel, "Then Again, Maybe I Won't."


**The Maids of the Miglione Family**

_Feedbacks and reviews are appreciated. I do not own these characters. They belong to Judy Blume._

A week after Vera's departure, my mother came home with Pauline. She was Maltese, but spoke English really well.

"Hi, I'm Pauline. I'm here about the maid's position." Pauline said

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Pauline. I'm Vic Miglione." Pop said, shaking Pauline's hand.

"I'm hoping to enjoy my stay here." Pauline said before laughing.

Was I the only one that thought her laugh was really annoying? She was twice as bad as Corky Thomas and her best friend Marian in homeroom.

Apparently not. After two weeks of having Pauline as our maid, my mother and father were already complaining about her.

"She is really, really lazy." Mom said over breakfast.

"And that laugh! Sounds like she monkey." Pop replied

I hope Pauline didn't hear that. Not that it mattered because Pauline was busy having a shower.

The final straw came when Pauline brought home this guy from Rosemont Senior and started smooching with him. My mother was FURIOUS when she seen Pauline, not because she was making out with a guy but because of the mess she had left in the kitchen and living room.

"That does it!" Mom shouted. "I'm over you not pulling your weight in the house, Pauline. You have left me no choice but to terminate you."

"That's fine with me." Pauline responded, before giving me a hug. "You take care of yourself, Tony."

"I will." I said.

That was the end of Pauline.

* * *

The next week, my mother came home with LaBelle. She was from France and spoke her native language.

"Just hope this one isn't as bad as Greta, Vera and Pauline." my mother whispered to my father

"She seems very promising." Pop told Mom.

But three days into her job, LaBelle became frightened by the dirty look Grandma was giving her. Grandma gave the exact same look to Greta (she cried), Vera (didn't take much notice) and Pauline (she just did that annoying laugh and thought Grandma was putting on a show) when they were our maids.

"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Miglione, but I can't work here anymore. The old lady is scaring me." LaBelle said in a scared tone

Mom and Pop looked at each other with concern, but respected LaBelle's decision.

That was the end of LaBelle.

* * *

Two days after LaBelle left, my mother came home with Florie. She was from South Africa.

Grandma gave Florie a dirty look.

"And what are you staring at?" Florie rudely asked Grandma.

"Oh, Mama likes staring at people." my mother said, making an excuse for Grandma.

I could tell that my mother was not impressed with Florie's attitude and she made it perfectly clear at dinner that night.

"I cannot believe she spoke to Mama like that!" my mother said to my father and I.

"That was quite of rude." I said.

"If she keeps this up, she's out!" Mom said firmly

My mother didn't have to wait long. Because two days later, I saw that Florie was gone.

"Mom! Come quick!" I yelled from upstairs.

My mother raced upstairs to Florie's bedroom and seen that all of Florie's belongings were gone.

"Where did she go?" Mom wondered as Pop entered the room, his face like a thundercloud.

"That's what I'd like to know! Look at this note, Carmella!"

My father showed Mom and I the note Florie left us.

_"To the rich snobs, I never really wanted to be your maid anyway. I stole $500 out of your wallet and you will never find me because I have left Rosemont. Florie xxx"_

That was the end of Florie.

* * *

"Are we ever going to find a maid just right for us?" my mother asked my father in despair.

"Give it time." Pop said.

Sure enough, the agency rung Mom back. When she got off the phone, Mom said to us "It turns out we'll be getting a maid after all. The agency has sent Maxine over. She'll be there tomorrow."

And that is how Maxine became our permanent maid.


End file.
